A Lost World of Prophecies
by secretsunset
Summary: Aftermath of Addison's arrival.
1. Chapter 1

Title goes here… lol

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GREYS ANATOMY… **you wish I did though**

About: all the characters…. Mostly der/mer, some cris/burke, and I'll throw in others

Rating: umm same as GA

Chapter 1 – oh and Katie gave some ideas!

* * *

"YOU'RE MARRIED?" Meredith screamed as Addison introduced herself. "You have got to be kidding me." Meredith closed her eyes and wished everything would return normal when she opened them… unfortunately that didn't happen. Glancing at Derek and showing him anger, she turned and stormed out the building.

Derek immediately ran after her, throwing disbelieving looks at Addison who just stood there admiring what scene she had just created.

As she was walking out, she bumped into George and Izzie and she didn't want them to see her like this.

"Meredith! Hey, we were just on our way home, care to join us?" Izzie offered brightly.

Meredith quickly wiped away the tears that were streaming out. "Oh umm hey guys, no you go ahead... I'll catch up later." She said trying to stop the shaking in her voice.

Izzie could see that Meredith needed some alone time, but didn't know why, so she grabbed George by the arm and walked out understandingly. "OK, see ya."

At this time, the discontented Derek had caught up to her. "Meredith please let me explain, it's not like that..." he said softly.

"EXPLAIN WHAT?" Meredith yelled, her face turning a burning red. "There's nothing to explain except for the fact that you're married and you just couldn't tell me! Derek, just get out of my way, it's the most you can do"

Derek obeyed. "Will you call me later?" he asked desperately.

"I don't know just yet." Answered Meredith, her eyes fogging up again as she shuffled away from Derek and headed towards her car.

Derek just stood there, motionless with a sick feeling in his stomach and a lump in his throat.

Meredith drove home in a horrible state; she couldn't help thinking about Derek and what had happened. She kept trying to get to the good side of the story and that Derek hadn't tried to hurt her, but in the end, the only conclusion she ended up to was Addison.

As she was pulling up the driveway, she decided that she didn't want to confront Izzie and George with what had just happened. Meredith put the car in reverse, backed out and headed for the local pub.

She just couldn't clear the fact that Addison had said "so you're the woman who's been _screwing _my husband", why had she chosen that particular word: screwing? She would have liked to think more of their Derek and hers "relationship". As Meredith entered, she was greeted with a hearty wave from Jonathan, the pub owner. She tried to force a convincing smile towards him. But that didn't work well. She had a couple beers and left. _What the hell is going on?_ Meredith thought to herself as she was walking out of the bar. _Why the fuck did this have to happen? Life was good; I was having a good time. Then BANG, some lady just parades through and crushes over my toes. Damn it hurts_. Meredith gets so drunk she has trouble walking out or otherwise stumbling out. She almost falls as she opens her car door and steps in. Laying back, she closed her eyes and just shuts down.

_Knock, knock. _"Huh?" Meredith gasped waking up to a shadowy figure at her window. She strained her eyes to see that it was only Jonathan, the bartender.

"Hey, you've been out here for almost an hour now, I was worried something was up. So I came to check up on you." Answered Jonathan with care.

"Oh, right." Replied Meredith, shaking her head, it was still quite dizzy from all the alcohol. "Thanks, I'll see you later." She said heading home.

_God, what time is it? Oh CRAP it's already 2 AM. Only 2 more hours till pre-rounds. _Meredith decided she would make best of her last two hours and just mellow out and relax.

As she was pulling up the driveway, she saw a familiar figure hunched over her doorstep. She quickly shut off her engine and walked over hesitantly.

"Oh my God, Derek what are you doing here?" she exclaimed unsurprised and angry that he had choose to come see her.

"Well, isn't it kind of obvious? I came to see and apologize to you. And I was worried about where you were because you didn't return any of my calls and George and Izzie hadn't seen you since that… what happened back in the hospital…" he answered sorrowfully.

Meredith could see the sadness in his eyes. But she was determined not to give in to him, although she knew he meant well. "Look Derek, I can't do this."

"Will you just please let me explain the whole Addison deal?" he asked with a hint of impatience. He moved closer to put his arms around her. At first, he felt her tenseness, but she soon relaxed and accepted the hug. "Addison and I met back in med school, we were crazy and in love with each other. I truly don't know what happened but we somehow got married towards the end of our internship. We were both young and clueless. But soon afterwards, she started seeing this other guy, Steven to be exact, and I knew him…well, because he and I were best buddies. I just couldn't take her back after that, so I filed up a divorce, she just was…IS stubborn and wouldn't sign it. After about a year of remorse, I just packed up, loaded my trailer and just drove and drove away from the pain and Addison." He explained hurtful and mortified.

Meredith could see the pain in his eyes and his usually strong and clear voice. He finally let go of her gently.

"Meredith, I am madly sorry." He finished with a quaking voice.

"I am too." Meredith looked up to see unmistakable, glittering drops of tears rolling slowly down Derek's cheeks. "I just wish you would have told me earlier on." She said.

"I wanted to, so much. I was always trying to find a right time and place for it. It just never showed up. Until the real thing did…"

Meredith headed for her front door, showing signs that this conversation was over. But Derek had other ideas. He grabbed her arm gently and pulled her towards his chest, and gave her a passionate kiss. "Please forgive me." He whispered.

Her first intent was just to give in there and now, just break down into soberness. But truth overcame that and she pulled away forlornly. "I'm sorry Derek, but I just can't do that right now." She answered, her beautiful eyes filling up with tears, she bit her lip, turned and opened the door.

With the door still ajar, and one hand on the doorknob, she looked at him "I'm sorry Derek. Just give me some time and space. Please." She completed, her voice breaking into a thousand pieces…and with that she entered and shut to door.

Derek knew that was coming, but hell, at least she knows what really happened. So he didn't have to go home empty handed. He headed towards his car and drove home, thinking. _Well at least I got to her, she knows the truth now…just give her some time, she'll pull through it, Meredith's strong._

Well… not at this moment. Meredith had just practically shut Derek out of her life…for now. She collapsed down to the floor and just sat against the door, her eyes buried in her hands and just sobbed.

Moments later, she felt a hand around her shoulders. She thought it was Derek. But soon found out it was only Izzie. She had come down, sat besides her friend and sympathized with her. Meredith felt good that she had caring friends near her. George came moments later carrying three mugs of coffee and sat by Meredith's other side, and handed a coffee to each of them.

Meredith was starting to calm down and feel better. But that sensation soon ended when she heard her alarm go off in her upstairs bedroom. She would have to face Derek once again in half an hour. She got up, gave each George and Izzie a hug to show how much she was grateful to them and started getting ready for work.

_**Damn it!** _Was all she thought.

* * *

ok the end! Let me know what you think, if its good… I'll type some more…if not….well, we'll see 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2…

The music for this chapter is "sparkle me" by the buffseeds! Boy do I love them

Yes I know you guys want me to write about cris/burke.. but I can't think of anything… any ides would be appreciated! Maybe the next chapter will be about them

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith went upstairs and took a quick shower to freshen herself up. She hadn't slept in a while… and was not looking forward to seeing Derek at work. She planned on just ignoring Derek and only talking to him if she had to.

Izzie and George were already prepped and ready to go when Meredith came down the stairs.

"Try not to mention anything about the whole McDreamy thing will you? Please be nice towards her" George whispered to Izzie on their way out the front door.

"Oh come on George, why do you always think so low of me?" Izzie retorted sarcastically.

"I don't, its just… Meredith is… she's our friend and friends… oh forget it. Let's just go and try having a normal day."

Meredith heard the last part of what George said. Humph. "Since when did we have a 'normal' day at Seattle Grace?...come on, we're gonna be late."

All three of them we're walking towards the elevator when they spotted Derek headed for them. "Umm, I'll catch up with you guys later." And Meredith changed directions to the stairs instead.

"Hold it, please" Derek called out to the people in the elevator, mainly George and Izzie. "Thank you." The whole elevator was awkwardly silent. No one said anything, no one moved a muscle. It was an extremely tense setting.

_Ding. _And they all rushed to step out.

"Izzie! Patient down in the pit says he has major headaches at least 4 times a day, I want you to check up on him. O'Malley, I want you to do post op notes on all the residents on level 4, I want all this done before 6! Let's go people!" Bailey yelled out.

"Boy oh boy is the Nazi moody today" Alex said coming in behind them.

"Alex, just go away."

"Why do you all hate me so much? No need to fight over me?" he answered smugly.

"HAHA! Us 'fighting' over YOU? You gotta be kidding." Izzie, George, and Meredith answered back.

"That leaves you Karev… I guess you're sticking with me today." Bailey said in a somewhat unfortunate tone. "Aww man!.. I mean…what a wonderful opportunity to learn me some science!" Alex added.

"Don't worry, I hate you too." Bailey replied. Izzie, George, and Meredith all sniggered.

"Anyone seen Yang at all today?" Dr. Burke asked as he came out the OR washing his hands.

"I think she called in with the flu again." George answered. "Why? You need something doctor?"

"Oh no. I was just you know…wondering." And with that he…wondered off.

"WELL GET GOING!" Bailey yelled. "Oh, and Grey, Shepherd needs you in room 2833, some patient has anaphylaxis shock and he needs assistance."

_This is PERFECT…_ Meredith thought. "I'm on it."

_Beep beep beep._

"Alex, follow me and hurry." Bailey called out behind her as she ran off. "Lady in 1187 is pregnant and the baby needs to be evacuated immediately. Get prepped for a c-section."

_Out of all the people. I am the one that gets to deliver a freaking baby! BOY AM I LUCKY! _Alex was thinking. _The Nazi REALLY does hate me. _"Going Dr. Bailey…" and he trotted off angrily.

Meanwhile, Meredith is on her way down to room 2833, she notices that people are calling out orders and running around, covering the room. _Oh crap!_

"Meredith! Joyce Schneider, 41 year old female. Come help me. I think she may have something going on in her thyroid glands. Get her down to CT and just GO now!" Derek yelled at her right as she came running out of breath into the room.

"Right. I'm going." _This is not the time to get mad at him and talk the talk, this lady's life is on the line._ She thought. Meredith had never come across any thyroid scenarios in med school, nor anywhere else. "Cristina should be doing this." She mumbled to herself.

Meredith arrived at CT in all's well time, quickly prepped up the patient. "You're gonna be fine Mrs. Schneider, we've got you. We think you may have thyroid cancer, and that's probably what's causing the allergic reactions. The CT will tell us."

"Am I gonna die?" Mrs.Schneider asked nervously, her whole body shaking.

"Oh um there is a very small chance of that Mrs. Schneider, but I assure you its going to be fine." And with that a comforting smile from Meredith. "Now I need you to relax, and I'm going to put you in the scanner. I'll be over there watching." She said pointing to the glass windows.

"Alright then." Joyce replied, not so convinced, but caved in and agreed.

"OK. This won't take much time. Then we'll see if you need anything." Meredith nodded, pushed the button for the table and walked towards the windows.

"Whew. She's a tough one…" She exclaimed to the technical guy conducting the scan.

"Uh doctor! You better come see this." He gasped, pointing at the screen, which showed a perfectly healthy larynx, until you got down to the thyroid gland. The gland was almost totally destroyed.

"We need to give her a thyroid scan right away, and can you page Dr. Shepherd?" Meredith immediately ran over to poor Mrs. Schneider and got her out of the CT. "We're gonna have to give you a thyroid scan. Now. So get off the table and follow me if you would. You have what is called medullary thyroid cancer, and I think we've caught the cancer early enough to treat it. But we still need a scan."

"So I am going to die? I mean, this is CANCER. I HAVE CANCER!" Schneider yelled.

"No ma'm, I'm pretty sure you're gonna pull through this. Now please, we need to do the thyroid scan." Meredith replied, trying to calm her down. She led her into the scanning room.

"OK, I need you to swallow this radioactive iodine for the scan, and then just lay back while I take an image of your gland."

This time, Joyce obeyed without any questions and second thoughts.

"Joyce I'm terribly sorry, but you have medullary cancer and we need to operate on you immediately. So I need you to sign this consent form before we proceed with the operation." As Meredith pushed the forms on the clipboard towards the panic strucken Joyce with tears in her eyes.

Meredith then paged Dr. Shepherd, and prepped Joyce for the OR.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alex was in room 1187 talking to the pregnant lady, Sarah Bennett, trying to calm her and break her the news. "Mrs. Bennett, I'm afraid we're gonna have to perform a C-Section to get the baby out. Now this surgery is almost risk free and most likely you both will survive so there's nothing to worry about." And he gave her his cocky smile.

"Oh I'm sure." Sarah answered with a heavy sigh.

"OK then, let's get you ready!" Alex groaned without a hint of enthusiasm. He wanted to be scrubbing in on some big shot brain surgery, or heart surgery. Just something other than standing here doing a minor procedure. Boy was he agitated.

"AHH! Uhhh doctor!" Sarah screamed.

"What! What?"

"I….think…..I'm……. going….into….LABOR!" she yelled between gasps of breath.

"Oh crap…" Alex actually started panicking. He paged Bailey but couldn't get a hold of her. So decided to go find Burke or Shepherd or even maybe the Chief. "OK. Umm Sarah, just..breathe, I'll be back with someone." And he ran off trying to find someone. ANYONE.

Izzie was doing post op notes on all the floor patients when she saw Alex come sprinting down around the corner. "Whoa, whoa. Slow down man!"

"Stevens! I need help with this patient. She's going into labor and I don't know ANYTHING about delivering babies." He panted out.

"Well GO! Lead the way if you want my help then. I'm not going anywhere." She laughed. And followed Alex to room 1187.


End file.
